varios RV&KF
by Rachelgarf
Summary: No fue un beso largo, simplemente un débil roce pero para el velocista fue más que suficiente… por esa tarde –Adiós Raven– mascullo levantándose y dirigiéndole un spués salió de la sala con rapidez, sin darle siquiera tiempo a la hechicera de razonar lo que había pasado.


**Bueno hace en realidad mucho tiempo dije que iba a publicar varios RavXKF y como soy un poco perezosa voy a publicar todos aquí como si fueran capítulos. Lo único es que voy a cambiar el summary cuando suba una historia nueva. Algunos puede que no tengan títulos algunos sí (no soy muy creativa con los títulos, si han leído alguno de mis fics ya se habrán dado cuenta jaajaa) **

**Empiezo con este que no tiene summary porque... porque.. no se O.o la verdad no se me ocurrio ninguno. Pero espero que les guste. **

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

Sus ojos la observaron desde el momento en que ingreso a la sala. Se encontraba sentada en su lugar favorito del sillón, el lugar que todos los titanes respetaban, en el que nadie se sentaba y solo era ocupado cuando la joven de las sombras se encontraba en la sala. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro al contemplarla tan tranquila. En esa posición dejaba que la luz que entraba por la ventana calentara su pálida piel e hiciera que su cabello lanzara destellos violetas. Se veía tan linda y relajada que le costaba creer que aquel ser que poseía apariencia de ángel tuviera sangre demoniaca corriendo por sus venas.

Se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que con solo ver le brindara tanto calor y tanta paz pudiera estar ligada a algo tan malvado? Porque eso era lo que le producía la hechicera, calidez. Aunque sonara extraño porque la chica no mostrará sus emociones y cualquier muestra de afecto le fuera indiferente o hasta molesta el velocista no podía evitar sentir como un calor lo recorría por dentro cuando la miraba.

Y ni que decir cuando se armaba de valor y la abrazaba. Siempre terminaba siendo lanzado hacia una pared y recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la joven pero para él sentirla entre sus brazos por unos leves segundos antes de que ella lo mandara a volar literalmente era más que suficiente para atreverse a hacerlo de nuevo.

La contemplo dar la vuelta a la página y pasarse el cabello detrás de la oreja. Sonrió aun más y corrió hasta ubicarse a su lado.

Ella levanto la mirada en cuanto sintió que se sentaba y lo observo alzando una ceja.

–¿Qué quieres ahora Wally?

Aunque el tono de voz que la hechicera usaba fuera frío y molesto el chico simplemente la miro sonriendo.

–¿No puedo sentarme?

Raven observo el enorme sillón y después a él.

–¿Por qué tan cerca de mí? ¿No hay más espacio en el sillón?

Él se rió suavemente.

–A mí me gusta estar cerca de ti.

Ella rodó los ojos y continuó con la mirada perdida en el libro. Hubiera querido levantarse e irse a su habitación o por lo menos alejarse un poco del titán pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. Se limito a dejar que él permaneciera a su lado y a darle vuelta a la página.

Suponía que a estas alturas no importara lo que hiciera el joven jamás comprendería que lo único que quería era que la dejara sola. Ya se había cansado de alejarlo con sus poderes y también de molestarse en dirigirle la palabra para decirle claramente que si quería volver a ver la luz del día se mantuviera apartado de ella, así que simplemente había optado por ignorarlo y dejar que hiciera lo que le apeteciera. Mientras no se atreviera a poner una mano sobre su persona todo estaría bien.

Siguió leyendo las oraciones con rapidez, aparentando indiferencia hacia el chico que tenía pegado al hombro. Concentro toda su atención en la lectura que se sobresalto cuando sintió la mano del titán apartarle un mechón rebelde de la cara y dejarlo detrás de su oreja.

Levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia el pelirrojo con una mueca.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tu cabello no me deja ver tu rostro– respondió él con una inocente sonrisa.

–¿Y para que quieres ver mi rostro?– pregunto molesta subiendo la mano y apartando la de su compañero con brusquedad.

El velocista aprovecho esa reacción para entrelazar sus dedos. Fue en ese momento en que Raven se percato de que el joven no llevaba el guante puesto y que el simple hecho de que sus manos estuvieran unidas le provocaba un cosquilleo que resultaba extraño y agradable a la vez.

–Tienes un rostro muy bonito Raven.

Aquello hizo que la joven enrojeciera ligeramente y bajara la mirada. Observo sus manos unidas y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad hacia lo que en ese momento sentía el titán. No se permitía mostrar su empatía hacia los demás por respeto a la privacidad y porque albergaba el secreto temor de que al sentir las emociones de los demás ella pudiera perder el control de las suyas. Pero por en ese momento no pudo evitar dejar que su empatía le permitiera conocer los sentimientos que embargaban al muchacho que sostenía su mano. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan tranquilo y feliz que no pudo evitar sentir ciertas punzadas de envidia al encontrar esa felicidad como algo inalcanzable.

–Por favor suéltame– dijo fríamente, cortando su empatía.

Kid Flash la observo intrigado por unos segundos. Soltó la mano de la joven pero antes de que ella pudiera retomar su lectura y continuar ignorándolo elevo la otra mano para alzarle el rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

No fue un beso largo, simplemente un débil roce pero para el velocista fue más que suficiente… por esa tarde.

–Adiós Raven– mascullo levantándose y dirigiéndole un guiño.

Después salió de la sala con rapidez, sin darle siquiera tiempo a la hechicera de razonar lo que había pasado.

Raven se quedo con los ojos abiertos por unos segundos después sacudió la cabeza y retomo su lectura, tratando de borrar con las palabras que había en el libro la sensación de electricidad que había sentido cuando los labios del mejor amigo de su líder estuvieron sobre los suyos.

Cuando llego al final de la hoja sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba. Se maldijo internamente pero no se molesto en borrar la sonrisa y mucho menos cuando fugazmente sintió la presencia del velocista en la puerta para después alejarse del lugar y volver a dejarla sola.

**Aquí acaba este pequeño one-shot, espero que les haya gustado. Disfrute mucho escribirlo y espero que les guste. **

**Y bueno si tienen alguna sugerencia o una petición de algún RavenXKidFlash pueden dejarme un review y haré hasta lo imposible por hacerlo. **

**Si no pues también agradecería que me dijeran si les gusto o no. **

**Saludos a todos =)**


End file.
